


In the Still of the Night

by Olukanai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olukanai/pseuds/Olukanai
Summary: The Warrior of Light takes a sleepy wrong turn in the middle of the night, finding herself remembering a dear friend. In her sadness, an old friend helps her to feel better.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Post Heavensward spoilers ahead! Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled rotten.

The Warrior padded quietly down the hall slowly at the Fortemps manor. She didn’t want to wake anyone up in the middle of the night on her way to the kitchens, but she was still a little shaken as she turned down the hallway in the darkness. Nightmares continued to plague her it seemed, throwing every new stress at her and every new wound. She sighed and rubbed her eyes as she walked, trying to focus on the better parts of her days recently, like finally tracking down Y’shtola and Thancred. She had been devastated about what happened at the Bloody Banquet and was overjoyed to find both of them, in fairly good health at the least. 

Finally paying attention to her surroundings, she realized she had turned down the wrong hallway, and with a sigh turned to retrace her steps back when she noticed exactly where she was. As she turned, she saw the door to Haurchefant’s room. A pang made it’s way through her chest and she froze. She could almost hear his laugh as she remembered the man, her first night in the manor had been similar, with her running into him after getting lost in the hallways. Haurchefant had laughed at her teasingly and escorted her to the kitchens, where he joked and made her laugh, helping with her anxiety and tension of being there. Edmont had even appeared that night and shared a cup with them, endearing the Count to her at the time. 

She suddenly clamped her mouth with her hand after gasping. Tears rolling down her face, she hadn’t realized she had started crying at the memory. She pressed her hand harder to her mouth as she sobbed quietly, whimpering a little as memories of his final moments came to her. She curled in on herself as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to sniffle quietly. 

She didn’t know if she had been there long when suddenly she heard a creak behind her. Turning with wide eyes, she couldn’t really make out who it was until she wiped them away to find Thancred, slowly approaching while tying the long strands of his hair back. She turned away from him, trying to clean and hide her face from him, starting to stutter out an apology. Before she could finish, she felt his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her to face him. “Shh.”

She couldn’t meet his eyes as he pulled her around, but he gently pulled her into his arms, shushing her in order to soothe her. At first she wasn’t sure what to do, but that pain was still there in her chest, and she realized that she had started clutching him to her, burying her face in his shoulder and sobbing quietly. Some part of her still tried to be quiet and she started to get weak as he comforted her. 

* * *

“It’s alright,” his voice gravely from sleep, as he ran his hand up and down her back. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly that had woken him when he crept the door open. The last thing he expected was to see the Warrior having a breakdown in the middle of the hall. He could hear her quiet cries and he felt it when the strength started to leave her legs. “Come here,” he said, gently leading her to his room a few doors down the hall. He knew she wouldn’t want anyone to see her like this, so he pulled her in and shut the door as she gave up. He considered lifting and taking her to the bed, but opted instead to slide down the wall next to the door with her. She willingly fell with him, gripping one of his shoulders so tightly it was almost painful. 

He hummed a little, something he used to do when Minfilia was younger and upset, and she quieted somewhat, listening to his soft melody as she cried herself out. She shifted, laying her head on his shoulder and Thancred froze, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were closed but puffy, and his heart ached for her. He pulled her closer to him, draped across his lap as she was, and rested his cheek against her head. 

They sat that way for a while until she had stopped crying and they were sitting in a comfortable silence, despite all her tears earlier. He wouldn’t admit it, but he might have shed a few of his own while holding her. She shifted a little, her arm having settled around his waist earlier, and he felt her swallow. “I’m sorry,” she croaked, her voice hoarse from crying and holding it in. 

His arm was laid over hers around his middle and he gave her a gently squeeze. “It’s alright.” He had seen that it was Haurchefant’s door she was standing in front of and he wasn’t sure if there was anything he should say to her. “Do you want to talk about it?” he ventured. His other arm soothingly traced circled on her back and he felt more than heard her sigh. 

“I’m not sure what happened to be honest,” she said quietly, calm now. “I woke up and wasn’t paying attention on my way to the kitchens. I noticed and I was turning around and...” she trailed off, readjusting her head on his shoulder, making him readjust a little, but he didn’t move more than that. “I saw Haurchefant’s door, and I remembered getting lost before. Before...” she trailed off, for a different reason, but continued. “We had hot chocolate that night. Edmont even joined us.” 

He smiled when he heard the smile in her voice. “Sounds lovely.”   
  
She laughed a little, leaning into him. “Yeah, it was.” She chuckled and he could feel her shaking from it. “He was a good friend Thancred.” 

It was so quiet, he almost didn’t catch her words, but he nodded. “I’m glad he was. I am sure he was as happy to have you as a friend as you were to have him.” He felt her stiffen before relaxing again. 

“I think he did.” It was a wistful, happy sound when she said it.   
  
His heart felt a little lighter, hearing it, the sound reassuring him that she would be okay. He pulled his cheek from atop her head and smiled. “I know I am.”

She paused and leaned back to look up at him, her eyes were puffy and red, dark circles appearing under them, and her face was slightly blotchy. She looked at him curiously. 

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the Warrior’s forehead, “I’m glad to have you in my life as well. There’s no one else I’d rather have on my side.”

She looked at him wide-eyed for a moment before giving him a big smile and leaning against him again, pulling him into a tight hug. “And there’s no one else I’ve rather have on mine either.” The words were muffled against his shoulder, but he gave a laugh, returning the hug. She surprised him however, when she leaned back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was about to tease her when she spoke, “I’m really glad you’re back. I was worried, more than you know.”

He looked at her, surprised that she was teary eyed again, but she wiped them away with a smile. 


End file.
